


A lonely night

by L3V1_LooT (Kira_Akuma)



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: First Person Point of View, Gen, The cat is very intelligent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12362949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Akuma/pseuds/L3V1_LooT
Summary: First off, I whole heartedly blame this story on Ticci Tøby from Google+… A picture they posted inspired THIS story. It was just too cute an idea to leave as is…Just a simple story about A little Cat meeting Tobi.





	A lonely night

Through the veil I was instantly entranced by the forest so much like the Dark Forest of Home. The tall trees seemed to bring about a foreboding atmosphere. It all almost seemed to be bled of color, leaving a darkened forest with a light mist clinging to the trees like spiderwebs.  
It felt so… so... wonderful to be in these woods! I couldn't help but pounce away from the tear in the veil after seeing a mouse. I followed the mouse over rotting logs and under the underbrush. It tried escaping me as quickly as it could, but failed as I got closer and closer.  
I nearly caught it when it suddenly shot to the right. Nothing I could see prompted it as it ran right and disappeared into the grass.  
I looked around for something new to entertain me. A park was to my left and a grassy field grew to my right. A couple steps to my left was a black stone path. On the other side of the path I saw a tall black cylinder. It stood above the ground slightly on a short shiny black pole. It had a hemisphere for a top and a paper cup sticking out of an opening.  
To the left of the cylinder was a dark metal bench. A tall poll with an odd lantern atop it stood beside the bench. The light flickered as it shone on the pathway.  
Not knowing what to do in this new world, I decided to lie under the bench for the night and make actual plans beyond “explore the new world.”  
Before I could follow through with my plan a boy sat at the bench.  
The first thing I noticed about the boy was his round yellow goggles framed by brown hair. I couldn't see his eyes, but the scarf around his mouth seemed just as interesting. It almost made him look like he was smiling. Grinning even.  
But… he didn't look like he would be smiling… far from it honestly. He looked so lost and depressed…  
I shook my head a moment before leaping onto the bench beside him. Seeing him not notice my presence I meowed up at him.  
His head twitched as he turned to look at me. I could hear his neck cracking the whole time.  
I meowed again and pawed at his sleeve.  
“H-Hello Kit-ty,” he said, twitching as he spoke. He held out a hand towards me. I wish I could smile as I rubbed my head into his hand. I purred as soon as he began petting me. His hand twitched randomly as he pet me.  
I have no idea how long he was petting me for, but it was still dark when his hand jerked away from me for the final time. I looked him in the eyes when he didn't run his hand through my fur. Yet his attention was elsewhere.  
I tried finding what he was looking at, but it was difficult since I couldn't see his eyes. I looked around, but saw nothing new. The concrete path, Grass covered park, and a couple lamps dotting the area. Nothing that would catch his attention.  
Yet it still seemed like something was catching his attention, and not in a good way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I take no credit for the artwork that inspired this picture.   
> Here’s the link to the lovely picture and it’s amazing creator!~  
> https://www.deviantart.com/art/Ticci-Toby-Fanart-It-s-Alright-649452737


End file.
